Friendship
by HallowRain8587
Summary: Friendships come in many forms. Ch. 3. Regulus Black is nothing more than a schoolboy with undirected aspirations until his brother is disowned. His friend Caradoc remains as such to the end even when his choices are determined by inheritance. Some things just don't have to be said.
1. Chapter 1 Old Grey Mare

**Disclaimer: The characters and locations in this story are the property of JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Old Grey Mare**

Never in all the years Hermione Granger had attended Hogwarts, had she expected to be apprenticing with Madam Pince to become the next Librarian for the school. Hermione had completed her classes with an amazing eleven N.E.W.T.'s after the completion of the eighth/seventh-repeat year (or whatever they were calling it this week). The point is that upon completion of her studies at Hogwarts, Hermione had gone on to Tucson, Arizona where she attended The University of Arizona and received her Bachelor's Degree in Secondary Education and her Master's Degree in Information Resources &amp; Library Science. Following that she completed the coursework and obtain a Certificate of Competency in the Care and Handling of Archival, Rare, Magical Artifacts and Tomes (CHARMAT) the apprenticeship would be hers.

Today was the first day of work in the Hogwarts Library. Hermione was nervous, not only because of the new job, but because she had only the respect and knowledge of her new supervisor that any student does of a teacher. She stood at the door to the Library in her new assistant robes. Her shoes were polished; her stockings were clear of ladders; her hair was neatly French braided and pinned up into a bun at the nape of her neck; and her palms were so cold and wet that they could be dangling over a boat into the Black Lake in late November. _"Hermione Granger, get a grip," _she told herself. _"Madam Pince is not Deputy Headmaster Snape who eats unsuspecting Gryffindors for breakfast followed by Hufflepuffs for dinner, Ravenclaws for supper and Slytherins for a midnight snack."_

"No, she is not," intoned the beautiful baritone voice of said cannibal. The four words were like the layers of a turtle that she had discovered while in the States. The crispy pecan nuts covered in creamy, chewy caramel and topped with a chocolate ganache and just a hint of sea salt to bring the flavor to full bloom. "And you have it backward, it is Slytherins for breakfast and Gryffindors for the snack."

Hermione's eyes widened at those dulcet tones and a shiver went down her spine with the knowledge that she had spoken aloud and he had heard her. "Good morning, Professor Snape. I did not see you there. I was just going to go in for my first day at work." Hermione babbled and rambled nonsense that was totally unlike her brave façade.

"I didn't think so," he said, cutting off the words that were tumbling unceremoniously from her mouth. "Did you have breakfast? Madam Pince is delayed. Go to go to the kitchens and request tea and toast. She will be back from McGonagall's Office in half an hour. Stave off starvation and settle your nerves. Now!"

He turned on his heel and strode down the polished stone corridor with purpose. Hermione heard him muttering, "I am not a stupid owl and I've never had a student for a snack. A teacher now and then…."

Hermione chuckled at the comment and possible double entendre, but hurried the opposite direction to find nourishment.

* * *

When Hermione returned to the Library, Madam Pince was just arriving. "Let me have your wand, dear," she said. "We need to key the wards so you may enter when I am not here." Hermione held out her wand for the Librarian to take. Madam Pince held the wands together then waved them in the unlocking motion for the door. She returned Hermione's wand and turned the handle. "Did you see the movement? Would you like to try it in reverse to lock the door, then unlock it again?" At Hermione's nod, she went on, "I do know you have already tried to unlock it with a basic _Alohomora _in the past_. _We couldn't have all the first year's going around unlocking all the doors in the castle after their first charms lesson, could we? Access to the Restricted Section has an additional charm."

Hermione went over the movements in her head, then reversed them with the wand and was satisfied to hear the click of the lock. She then unlocked the door and the ladies entered the room. Hermione was accosted some of her favorite scents-old leather, parchment, several kinds of ink, a hint of dust and MAGIC. She was certain that certain kinds of magic had scents. This idea was the one she was going to present to Madam Pince for her research project.

The older witch commented, "I was away on personal business and only returned this morning. I trust your quarters are suitable."

Hermione responded conversationally, "They're fine. I was surprised to find your rooms so near Mr. Filch's quarters. I thought they would be nearer the library."

"Prime classroom space up here," she chuffed. "Not all of us live in a tower."

"I'm sorry I offended you with my observation," Hermione apologized.

The Librarian glared, "As long as you aren't making any untoward observations or peddling idle gossip, we will get along."

She turned her back to the entry as if to survey the room. "Yes, Ma'am. As I said, it was merely an observation. When we were students, we only knew where our Heads of House or teachers called us in for a meeting resided while the rest remained a mystery." She didn't add that with the use of the Marauder's Map, she along with Harry and Ron had explored almost every nook and cranny of the castle and the last she knew his quarters were in the dungeons near Professor Snape's and hers were on the third floor.

* * *

The Librarian approved her research project and said, "You may work on it in your own time, evenings and week-end, but not when you are watching the students. All books must be shelved correctly before locking up in the evening. You will be dusting first thing every morning, though the charms keep most of it out. We cannot have mould or insects ruining the books so the charms against them are laid down just before you lock up. It works like a fumigator in the muggle world."

Hermione began dusting with an ancient feather duster which, to Hermione's mind, just seemed to move the dust around and then when she moved on it came back to settle. Her thought was, _"Surely, there must be a spell that would not interfere with the magic in the books and get rid of the dust, like the one for the mould and insects."_

"Your job, Miss Granger, is to keep order and silence in the Library," Irma instructed. "The Library is a sacred place. No whispering, no shuffling feet, no horse-play, no talking and most of all no snogging or worse allowed."

"_I never,"_ muttered Hermione under her breath.

"I never either," stated the old bat proudly, "and I don't intend to either."

The way Madam Pince pronounced the word 'either' had Hermione rolling her eyes and stifling a laugh. It sounded like a pirate, "AYE THERE".

* * *

Exactly five minutes to twelve o'clock, Madam Pince announced to the library patrons that they had five minutes to check-out materials or place it on a shelf for Miss Granger (emphasis on the 'Miss') to return to its permanent location. Hermione followed Madam Pince out of the Library and locked the doors after all had exited.

Following Irma Pince seemed to be the norm for Hermione. She could not help but wonder if this were to be the same once the students returned in a week. As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione noticed that the benches and tables were all pushed back to the walls and there was no preparation for the midday meal. Madam Pince marched to the door to the right of the head table. Hermione remembered that it was the staff lounge and where they had taken the Tri-Wizard Champions after they were announced. She had never been in there but Harry had told her it was nice. When they approached the door Madam Pince had Hermione press her palm on a single maple plank in the oak door and said that as long as she was in the employ of the school she would have access to this room.

There was a fireplace on one end of the room, book shelves filled three of the walls, and comfortable sofas and armchairs, tables and desks filled the space. It was like a student common room all grown up. The emblem over the fireplace was similar to a house shield, but the Hogwarts shield on a purple banner. The teachers had filled most of the tables and Headmistress McGonagall motioned for them to come to her table. "Please, everyone give Hermione Granger a warm welcome as she is the newest apprentice. She is serving her apprenticeship in the Library with Irma Pince," Hermione's former Head of House announced.

Hermione found she was seated between Professor McGonagall and Madam Pince and across from Professor Snape. Immediately a large salad plate appeared in the middle of the charger. Baskets of breads and dishes of butter and jams appeared in the center of the table. The water and wine goblets were filled. "During the summer we do not wear full teaching robes. We tend to eat lighter in the warm weather when the students are not here. It is easier on the elves, besides we do not want heavy fare. Breakfast is served in your room until school is in session. You will need to let your elf know what you want. Winky has specifically asked to serve you since she is a free elf and knows you appreciate that. Irma would have told you all of this had she not been detained."

Irma glared at the Headmistress as though to say it was none of Hermione's business and she would handle it, but said nothing to her boss. Professor Snape, on the other hand, was cordial and inquired about her time in Arizona and what she had enjoyed most about Library School. To Hermione it seemed as though both had a personality transplant. Then she assessed the situation and figured that though Irma had been cordial to her as a student, she was now her superior. However, Professor Snape had been harsh and a strict teacher but he had, as they say in America, 'no dog in this fight'. He was not her superior, except when acting as Deputy Headmaster, therefore he could be friendlier than Irma.

The elves replaced the empty salad plates with bowls of vanilla ice cream and trays of toppings ranging from hot fudge and strawberries to whipped cream and chopped nuts. Before Hermione could even take a bite Irma said, "It is time for you to go open the Library and shelve the books that were left out before lunch."

Hermione looked at her bowl of ice cream, wished she were able to enjoy it and rose to return to the Library. Hermione noticed that Irma remained behind eating her dessert.

Hermione unlocked the door to the Library and stepped into the room. She levitated the stacks of books and went to a table where she placed them in shelf order. She levitated them again with the first to be shelved on top of the stack and the last on the bottom. The torches lit themselves along the walls as she passed with the books and small chandeliers lit the aisles as she roamed the stacks. Hermione thought, _"This is just like the motion sensor lighting in the library in Arizona. When you come into an area it lights and if you leave or sit still too long the lights go out." _She chuckled at the memory of sitting still studying and suddenly being engulfed in the semi-dark until you stood up and walked around the table.

"What is so amusing?" asked that wonderful velvet voice that the witch loved to hear.

"Oh, Professor Snape," a startled Hermione answered, "I was just thinking about the motion sensors that muggles use to save energy and how it was like the way the torches notice when we enter an area of the castle." She went on at his nod, "I would be sitting in the school library and if I didn't move in about fifteen minutes, they would shut off. I would have to get up and walk under one of the motion sensors to turn them back on. One day a classmate saw what I was doing and told me to do what the basketball players did. You know what basketball is, don't you?"

"No, but go ahead," he replied.

"They would take a sheet of paper and wad it up, or if they had it a Nerf ball, and toss it at the sensor. The motion would turn the light on."

"I take it a basketball is something like in Quidditch. What is a Nerf ball?"

Hermione chuckled, "A basketball is like the Quaffle in Quidditch, without the dimples. It is also thrown through a hoop to score. Nerf is a brand of foam rubber, similar to a sponge, that is molded into various shapes and it can be thrown indoors without breaking most everything. Students toss them back and forth and play all kinds of games with them. Some people have small ones that they squeeze to relieve stress and build up hand strength. They are great for turning on lights."

"Ahem, Miss Granger," Madam Pince announced her presence, but not seeing whom she was talking with, "you are being paid to shelve books not to visit with whomever comes into the Library. You are not paid to find books, only to put them back. You are to sit quietly and make certain that no one is doing anything untoward, nor damaging the books. Please, resume your work," she demanded through gritted teeth.

Severus Snape had quietly circled around and was now standing behind the irate Librarian. Hermione caught his wink as she turned back to the shelving. "Madam Pince, I am needing to reset the wards on the Restricted Section because the students will be back next week. We wouldn't want second years figuring out how to sneak in and trying to read how to make polyjuice potion over the Winter Holidays, would we?"

* * *

When the day ended, Hermione made her way back to the staff lounge for supper. When she entered the room she was surprised to see the other staff had all abandoned their robes for casual wear. There were tea tables set up around the room and the others were reading, conversing or playing chess. She was uncomfortable and started to leave the room when Professor Snape arose from the chair where he had been sitting and visiting with Professor McGonagall. He walked over to the cloak rack and took his cloak from it. He put it on and then motioned for Hermione to join them at their table. ""I saved your ice cream from lunch for you." He snapped his fingers and a small house elf appeared. "Miss Granger would like her ice cream from lunch. She would like the hot fudge, crushed pineapple, some nuts and maybe a little whipped cream. After she has dessert, you can bring some finger sandwiches for her."

After a wonderfully relaxing evening, Hermione rose to return to her room. Minerva joined her on the way out.

Madam Pince was in the midst of a heated game of wizard chess with the new Muggle Studies Professor and did not see her leave. "These young people do not know how deport themselves," she said loudly. "They do not know their places or how to dress appropriately."

"I would not disparage someone who has not been properly instructed, Irma," Severus spoke quietly and carefully. "You were not here last night when she arrived, you were late opening the Library and told her nothing of what to expect in meeting the other staff. One would think that you were trying to sabotage her apprenticeship and get rid of her. I will schedule a meeting with the Headmistress first thing in the morning, this is not the place for this discussion."

He turned around and exited from the room with the robes swirling and the dragon hide boots tapping on the stone floors. He immediately climbed the stairs to the Headmistress' Office. At the gargoyle, he gave the password, "Sporran." The door was ajar and he entered the room and paced around in front of the desk. Within a few minutes Minerva entered the room.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" she asked.

"I don't know what is going on with Irma, but she is sabotaging everything to do with Hermione's apprenticeship," he said. "Irma seems to be doing everything she can to make certain that Hermione will not succeed. She was for the apprenticeship when we learned Hermione was finishing the studies for her CCHARMAT, but now she doesn't want her."

"I noticed that also. She has been increasingly angry and rude to the poor girl," Minerva responded.

"I told her to meet us first thing in the morning." He turned to leave, "Good night, Minerva."

* * *

"Irma, what is the problem with Hermione's apprenticeship?" the Headmistress asked.

She sipped her tea and said, "I didn't realize that letting go was going to be so hard. I feel so old, like a race horse whose time is past and he is put out to the pasture."

"Irma, you always liked her," Severus said. "Remember how she always respected the books and took care of them. She never treated you badly either."

"You do remember also that the apprenticeship is for two years, so you aren't going to be out to pasture anytime soon."

"Oh, I have been so wrong!" Irma rose, "I need to go mend fences."

They all laughed when Severus said, "Enough with the pastoral metaphors.

* * *

**A/N:** Written for **Quidditch League Season 3 Round 2 Seeker** position

**Task**: Write about a work place friendship

**Word Count** 2,980


	2. Chapter 2 Just Catting Around

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Just Catting Around**

The first time she set sight on him she was lost. He was a proud half-breed with green eyes and glorious long orange and white hair. He was the size of a Pekingese with longer legs. When he walked the halls of the castle, he knew he was king. He lived with the nosy girl with bushy brown hair in the Gryffindor Tower, but he slept where he wanted to. When he went to the Deputy Headmistress' Office she was jealous. Couldn't he see she was a wonderful tabby cat, too?

Then there was the time when he went off chasing that stupid rat. That rat had been a boy when he was at Hogwarts, but then he became a rat. (Cats know these things.) She was wanted the big orange tom cat to bring her the rat for a gift. What a feast that would be!

She was jealous when the big orange tom cat would go and play with the black dog. The black **dog** had been a boy, too. He had been a handsome boy with smoky gray eyes and wonderful long black hair. The girls all liked him. He was more like a tom cat.

Then one day when she had snuck outside and away from Mr. Filch's Office, he had come up to her and asked where she was going. "I don't know," she mewed. "I have to stay inside and help Mr. Filch spy on the children."

"I am going to Hagrid's to see Fluffy," he answered.

"I don't think I've ever met Fluffy."

"He's a big, black **dog**. Only thing is that he is a coward."

"Why do you go visit him?"

"Because Hagrid gives him fresh meat and he shares it with me. Do you want to meet Fluffy?"

"Why not?" she replied. "Why do they call you Crookshanks?"

"Because it is my name," he answered. "Do you have any other name except Mrs. Norris?"

"No, but Filch calls me his lovey, pussy sometimes."

"Can I just call you Lovey?" he offered.

She purred, "Only if I may call you Crooks."

The friendship between the half-kneasle and the ancient tabby was one that most of the residents of the castle were unaware of.

* * *

One day Mr. Filch carried Mrs. Norris out to see Hagrid. "I don't know what is wrong with her. My beauty. She is always eating and she is putting on weight, but she doesn't seem to have any energy."

"Has she been outside your rooms?" the Care of Magical Beasts Professor asked.

"Only around the castle," Argus answered, "but not so much lately. I bet those wretched children have cursed her."

"No, I don't think that is her problem." Hagrid went on with his examination. "Does she have a gentleman caller?"

"Only that wretched orange menace that belongs to the Granger girl."

"Well, at her age, it is usually unheard of, but I think you cat is with kitten."

"NO! How could that TOM have had his way with my precious baby!"

"Well, you see," Hagrid started, "when a girl cat goes into heat …."

"I know how they conceive. It is just that I don't understand why she would allow that satan's spawn touch one hair on her head."

"I don't think the hair on her head was where he was touching, Argus. I mean they have to go for the other end."

Filch picked up his banjo-shaped familiar and strode as quickly out of Hagrid's hut as he could shuffle. (You know like a chuffing, hurrying pace where you don't pick up your feet.) He went to see the Headmaster as quick as he could.

Dumbledore was not surprised to see the pregnant Mrs. Norris and the angry Mr. Filch wending their way to his office. He opened the door to the pair. He already had a cup of calming tea for the caretaker and a saucer of warm milk for the mother-to-be. "Argus, take a seat," Dumbledore said. His blue eyes were twinkling and he was grinning with approval at the cat, "And please set Mrs. Norris down by her beverage."

"What are we to do?" Argus asked. "We just can't have her sitting around an unwed mother and all. It is a bad example for the **students**."

"I hardly think that we can force them to marry. You did know that cats are not monogamous, didn't you?"

"But, the kittens," Argus said, "who will care for them?"

"Oh, Argus, that won't be a problem." Albus smirked as he watched the cat stealthily move toward the door that was ajar. "The castle always has room for more little ones."

* * *

"Crooks, where are you?" Lovey purred as she crept down the stairs toward the kitchens.

"I was waiting for you," he replied. "Did you let your person know?"

"He is in a dither and talking with the Headmaster."

"Dobby says he will take us to the hospital wing. There is a nice closet with linens in it that is dark. We can knock a few to the floor and wait for the arrivals there tonight."

* * *

"Argus Filch," Madam Pomfrey called as she entered the Great Hall just before dinner, "you and Miss Granger need to come with me."

Hermione lifted her hands, palms up and shrugged her shoulders as if to silently say, "I haven't a clue." She followed Mr. Filch and the Mediwitch toward the Hospital Wing. Headmaster Dumbledore whispered to his deputy that he was going to see what was going on and for her to keep the peace.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Poppy led the group to a linen closed at the back of the room. She opened the door just a crack and lit the space with a dim _lumos _spell. There on a clean towel on the floor lay the proud Mrs. Norris with one orange, long-haired kitten, one gray, short-haired tabby, and one calico, medium-haired kitten. They were hungrily eating. An aloof half-kneasel sat to one side with a smirk on his face that said, "Look what I did!"

* * *

**Hogwarts School Arithmancy Class Assignment #8**

**Task:** Write about the strangest pairing you can think of.

**Optional Prompts: **boot, **dog**, fire, Ravenclaw and **students**. Prompts in bold were used in the story.

**Word Count: 400 min, no max. **My word count 1038.


	3. Chapter 3 Perfect Friendship

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to JK Rowling. For information on Caradoc Dearborn see A/N at end.**

* * *

**The Perfect Friendship**

Caradoc Dearborn and Regulus Black were unlikely mates, but if the casual observer were to look closer at their relationship they would not be surprised. Both were pureblood wizards with black hair and clear, grey eyes. They were thin, wiry, strong, powerful and intelligent wizards. They were more alike than their brothers by birth. Caradoc was the seeker for the Ravenclaw team. Regulus was the seeker for Slytherin. Regulus was the top student in their year while Caradoc was a close second. Often one would be the top in one class while the other would be the top student in another. The fact that Caradoc was a Ravenclaw made it possible for him to remain Regulus' friend when it would not be possible if he were a Hufflepuff or worse a Gryffindor. Being the youngest of their families, they grew up with the knowledge that they would not be the heir. They often discussed what they were going to do with their lives after they finished their school years.

Caradoc and Regulus were seated on a bench in the courtyard below the West Tower and Owlery. It was a blustery day and besides their cloaks they had the appropriate colored scarves and mittens on. They also wore earmuffs for warmth, not for Herbology. The snow had been cleared from the bench and a warming charm had been cast on the wood. (Both boys knew that warming charms did not work well or long on stone benches.) This was where they often went to visit and be away from the general school populous.

"Too bad we're not muggles," Caradoc stated. "The second son often immigrates to Canada, Australia or another of the Colonies where they make a fortune and a name for themselves."

"To begin with, we are not muggles," Regulus argued. "If we were, nobody would be having this big discussion about my brother and his being sorted into Gryffindor, then becoming more Gryffindor than Godric."

"At least we don't have to become priests or monks!" Card countered.

"Well, they do wear robes," Reg replied, "They just don't get the birds." He thought a moment and added, "I wonder if they all die virgins."

"I'll bet not. I bet they screw around, shag all the skirts they can, then pledge celibacy."

"I'd even bet they weren't celibate, but I'm certainly not finding one to ask," countered his friend.

"Speaking of non-celibate men, I wonder what your brother is up to …," Card nodded over Reg's shoulder at the approaching Sirius Black.

Regulus rolled his eyes before turning to greet his older brother. "What's up, Sirius?"

"Just checking to see if you were going home for the winter hols. Can't see why Mother can't send you an owl, too. Turns me into a carrier pigeon instead, she frosts me!" Sirius ranted.

Regulus let him rant. It was easier to let him blow off steam. "I will owl back that I will be there. What are you doing?"

Sirius sneered, then said, "Same as usual. Go home. Say something. Get yelled at. Yell back. Get threatened. Leave and spend the rest of the holidays with James' family." As an afterthought he added, "Can you tell HER I will be there?"

"Will I please tell Mother you are coming?" Reg corrected. "Why, yes Sirius, I would be ever so glad to inform her of your plans." The sarcasm was dripping from his words like honey from a dipper. He stood, picked his book bag off the ground, and slung a strap over his shoulder. "Want to come with me?" he asked Caradoc.

Caradoc stood and gathered his things. He looked after Sirius who was storming away. "There is a man whose life is planned and does not want it," he observed.

Reg snorted, "He could never be a priest. Good thing he's the first son."

* * *

The winter holidays were going exactly as Sirius had predicted only this time it was different. Sirius had turned sixteen in November and now Regulus would be fifteen before they went back to school. Sirius was downstairs being called on the carpet for something he probably had done by their mother. Regulus was in his room. Their voices were getting louder and what they were saying was clearer even though the door to his room was closed. "FINE! AS SOON AS I GET MY THINGS YOU WON'T HAVE AN IMPERFECT SON ANY MORE!" Sirius shouted and apparated up the stairs to his room. There was a whirl of sound coming from there, then silence. Suddenly he heard his brother in the parlor again. "LEAVE MY THINGS EXACTLY AS THEY ARE!"

"YOU WILL TAKE YOUR FILTH WITH YOU IF YOU LEAVE. IF YOU STEP ONE FOOT OUT THAT DOOR, YOU ARE NO LONGER A PART OF THE FAMILY!" Regulus shuddered. The only person who could yell louder than his brother was his mother. Walburga Black had a powerful set of lungs and never needed to cast _sonorous_ to be heard.

He remained in his room. First he heard the door slam. That was followed by the smell of burning wool. The steps on the stairs were not the light, dainty steps of a lady. His mother was marching up to Sirius room. She cast spell after spell to open the door finally she grabbed the knob and turned it. Regulus snickered at the thought that Sirius had not locked the door but had slammed it. A string of curses and spells were being cast to remove the pictures of the muggle motorbikes and scantily clad women from the walls and ceiling. He snickered again because he knew that his brother had invented a sticking spell that required the caster to read backward the passage from Shakespeare's Macbeth where the witches are around the caldron. Not only did they need to read it backward, but they had to stand with their backs to the objects they were unsticking.

"_He might be an idiot and a Gryffindor, but damn, he could be creative in the spells he had come up with," _Reg thought. _"No wonder he gets along so well with Flitwick."_ Reg would never reveal to his mother the secret unsticking charm. She could have the sticking one she had found in Sirius room and tried to use it. The other part of the charm was that you could never put anything over the top of an object that was stuck with the charm. It was similar to encasing it hermetically in glass that had a film on it that would not allow anything to adhere to the glass.

Walburga finally gave up and moved down to Regulus' room. "You no longer have a brother and his name will never be spoken in this house as long as I am alive. I have disowned HIM!" The final word was spoken with so much venom that the listener wanted to check for fang marks.

* * *

"Sirius," Regulus nodded in greeting to his brother, but moved to an empty train car for the trip back to the castle.

"Hey, Reg," Caradoc greeted. "Was your break good?"

"Exactly as predicted," Regulus answered looking over his shoulder at his brother who was moving down the aisle.

"Your brother?" Card asked leaving most of the words unsaid.

"Disinherited."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not now."

The two sat in silence until a couple of first year girls looked in and then left without saying a word. The trip back to the castle was in complete silence except for when the lady brought the trolley by and asked if they wanted something.

* * *

Sitting on their bench in below the Owlery, Caradoc and Regulus were deep in thought.

"You know Mother wishes for me to follow tradition and Lord Voldemort now that Sirius is really gone."

"I know," Caradoc answered the unasked question, "and you will follow. Do you believe all the things that he teaches?"

"Not all of it, but it makes sense in a way. We are being forced to hide because of muggles. Who will be ruling us next, trolls?" Regulus shook his head. "I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens, won't we."

"You know that even if you follow him and I go my way we still will be mates."

"Yeah, but we just won't be as close." As an afterthought Regulus said, "When this war is over, since I don't have to become a priest, want to go find birds?"

* * *

Three years later at the memorial service for Regulus Black, the silence of the day was broken by the fluttering of wings and nineteen white doves flew in and settled on his grave. From the back, under a disillusion spell a figure silently wept for his friend and the needless loss of life in the name of family pride. Two years after that there was no one to notice, but there were twenty-two white doves that lit on the grave marked by the name "Caradoc Dearborn". It was another memorial service for a cherished friend.

* * *

**LL Quidditch Round 1, Reserve for Beater 2**

**Task: **Write of an inter-house friendship.

**A/N:** Caradoc Dearborn was one of the Order of the Phoenix identified by Moody in the picture of the Order. He says that Caradoc disappeared six months after the picture was taken. Marlene McKinnon died two weeks after the picture was taken in July 1981. This puts his death about December 1981 or January 1982. **(OP9)** This is all that is known about him. For the purposes of this story I have put him into Ravenclaw and the same year as Regulus Black who was a Slytherin. Regulus was the seeker for Slytherin because Harry points out that the seeker always sits in the center of the front row of team pictures. Regulus was born in 1961 and died in 1979 **(OP6)**, though until Harry questioned Kreacher nobody knew how he had died, just that he had disappeared **(DH10).**


End file.
